Ruff Field Trip
by BballSnipergirl23
Summary: This is just a short thing. PPG and RRB go to the same school and are in there Senior year of high school and they are going on a field trip. What happens when the girls get stuck with their counterpart on the way to and from? Oneshot 2 Chaps. . . Reds, Green, hint of Blue.
1. Girls Plan

**Me: Hey guys. Here is a little Oneshot that's two chapters that I thought would be amusing. See what you think on this field trip.**

**Blossom: Well, see how this goes.**

**Brick: I heard that it was good.**

**Butch: And that we get our favorite girls.**

**Buttercup: Get out of here Butch.**

**Bubbles: Come on guys. Let's read.**

**Boomer: Yeah. And the disclaimer.**

**Everyone: AP doesn't own PPG or RRB. Enjoy! =P**

(Nobody's POV)

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited to go to the art museum! Maybe I could learn new techniques for my paintings," Bubbles squealed jumping up and down.

"Me too! Anything that has to do with history I'm in," Blossom nodded in agreement.

"I'm kind of excited too, to be honest," Buttercup shrugged. Bubbles and Blossom looked at her in shock. Buttercup noticed, "What? Can't a girl be excited about getting out of school?"

"We are just surprised that you are excited about something that has to do with school," Blossom said still in shock.

"Yeah, but I'm excited about two things. One, we get out of school. Two, I heard that there were some pretty cool sport paintings there."

Bubbles shook her head, "Of course only Buttercup would be excited about sport paintings and a free pass out of school."

It was their turn to get on the bus when the teacher stopped them.

"Utonium sisters, please don't sit in the same seat this time. You can be by each other, but not in the same booth. Understood?" said Mrs. Keane.

"Yes, ma'am," they all said in unison. With that they climbed onto the bus and head for the three open seats in the back.

"Yes! We get the back seats!" Buttercup said sliding into the one behind Bubbles. Blossom slid into the one across from Buttercup. They were talking to each other until some boys came and sat by them, so girl talk was over.

They were five minutes from leaving until the Rowdyruff boys came on the bus that the girls were on. There were plenty of seats opened, but the boys didn't want to sit in any of them. They had their mind set on three special seats. Brick went up to the boy sitting next to Blossom.

"Dude, you're in my seat," Brick pointed to him.

"What? No way, man. Get your own seat," the boy said. Blossom wasn't paying any attention, but smiled when she heard the boy talked back to Brick. Brick noticed and got mad.

"To bad," with that Brick pulled the boy out of his seat, well, now it's Brick's seat, and threw the boy into the isle. Brick then slid next to Blossom draping an arm on the back of the seat, "Sup Little Pink?"

"Oh great! This is going to be such a long bus ride," Blossom said into her hands.

Butch spotted his prize except that someone had already claimed it.

_Oh hell no! That's not happening!_ Butch thought with a slight growl escaping his throat. Even though the guy was trying to talk to Buttercup, she was just ignoring him by looking out the window. Butch looked over at his brother Brick and saw that he was sitting next to Blossom. Brick looked up at his brother and winked. Butch nodded and turned back to the boy sitting next to Buttercup. He grabbed the boy by his collar and held him in the air.

"Come on! What the hell man?" the boy yelled trying to get out of Butch's grasp.

"Don't you even think of sitting next to my girl again," Butch growled to the boy.

Buttercup heard and the boys eyes widened, "YOUR GIRL?!"

Butch dropped the boy and he fell to the ground with a thud. The boy turned to Buttercup letting out a nervous laugh, "Oh sorry, Buttercup. I'll find a new seat."

With that the boy quickly scurried to his feet to go to another seat.

Butch slid next to Buttercup putting an arm around her, "How's…"

She quickly removed his arm before he could speak he was cut off by a very angry Buttercup, "What the hell!? I'm not your girl and never will be! I wouldn't even be "your" girl in your dreams!"

"Well, that's funny because you were in my dream last night," he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes, "What was happening? Was I gagging myself?"

"Nope you were kissing me," he smirked.

Buttercup acted like she was throwing up and gagging. She was able to get herself together and say, "Well, it's never happening in the real world so get over yourself."

"To bad. As long as I'm around you're going to be my girl and no one elses."

"In that case. . ." she got close to his face with a smirk, but it quickly dropped to a frown, "drop dead."

"Oh Buttercup," he put his hand over his heart, "that hurt, but I'll leave it to 'ladies first.'"

Buttercup just smirked wider, "I agree Butch," she motioned to the isle; he looked where she was motioning, "so go ahead. I'm waiting."

He glared at her as she laughed in her seat.

Boomer was behind his brothers looking for a seat. Then he saw where he wanted to sit. A boy was sitting next to Bubbles talking to her. Of course, Bubbles being Bubbles she was talking right back in her sweet voice. When Boomer looked back up and saw his brothers pulling guys out of their seats and tossing them to the side. Everyone at that point saw what had happened. Boomer rolled his eyes at them and went up to the guy sitting next to Bubbles.

"Hey man, can I. . ." Boomer started sweetly, but couldn't finish as the guy got up fearfully.

"Take the seat just don't hurt me," the guy said and ran off the bus.

Boomer shrugged and slid next to Bubbles. Bubbles smiled, "Hey Boomer."

"Hey Bubbles. Uh do you know what that guys problem was? I was just going to kindly ask if I could sit next to you."

"I don't know maybe he saw what your brothers did and got scared."

"Oh well, how've you been?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles giggled and thought, _'This is going to be a great fieldtrip.'_

(Blossom's POV)

_'Oh My Gosh! When is this dang fieldtrip going be over? I mean how long does it take to get to the dang Art museum? We aren't even half way there and I already wanting to kill myself. Brick, why can't you just shut up?'_ I thought looking out the window.

"Hey Bloss? How about when we get to the museum I show you how to make rosy red lips?" Brick said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at his attempts for the past five minutes. This was just another stupid one. '_I wonder how my sister's are doing. Well. . . at lest Buttercup I know Bubbles is fine.'_

I look over to see my sister twitching like nobodies business. Oh no this is not good.

"Hey Buttercup!" I yelled trying to get her attention. She looked up at me with an annoyed expression. I gave her a signal with my hands and she perked up a little and so the agreement started. . . now.

I go back to looking out the window until Brick asked, "What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

He smirked, "What is with the innocent act all of the sudden? You know what I'm talking about."

"I can assure you that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Oh. . ." I smiled, "Brick I never realized how. . . cute, strong, and. . . clever you are. . ." I started to get closer to him and the closer I got the more he scooted away from me. Which I find very amusing that he is falling for my trap. I know that he knows something is going on, but I can verify that by the look on his face that he has no idea what I'm up to. It didn't look like he minds my little act though. '_If he's like my act so much he's going to love this_. . . "But. . ." I started closing in on his face. He closed his eyes awaiting a kiss that will never come. . . and they say Buttercup can be cruel, "I'm smarter than you."

His eyes shot open as I pushed him in the chest. He fell into the middle isle. He glared at me and was about to come after my victorious smirk until Butch fell on top of him. . . right on schedule.

"Butch! Get off!" Brick yell as both of them struggled to get out of the tiny conforms of the isle. I started laughing so hard while Buttercup was laughing her butt off, soon everyone on the bus was laughing at the entertainment of the boys trying to get up.

Boomer had to help his brothers out though and that is fine. . . brothers forever, I guess, no different then my sisters and I. I saw that he smirked though as he got up to help them. But as he was just starting to help Butch up the bus hit a huge pot hole and Boomer nose dived on top of his brothers. This just caused the whole bus to uproar in laughter even more. Bubbles giggled and, as the kind heart she is, she held onto her seat as she helped Boomer up and back to his seat. He then held onto the seat, like Bubbles did, to help Butch off. Once Butch was back in his chair Boomer helped Brick.

Brick quickly got in his seat as the bus was still laughing. He pulled his hood over his head and tightened it up best he could to hid the blush that was taking over his face. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he glared at me from under the hood. For the rest of the bus ride he didn't talk to me. Which I was perfectly happy about.

(Buttercup's POV)

_'I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! AHHHH! Shut the freaking hell up Butch!'_ Buttercup thought getting more frustrated by the second.

". . . so how about after this field trip you and me go to a new place down the street to have some. . . _fun_?" Butch wiggled an eyebrow.

"Gag me," I say never tearing my eyes away from out side. Leaning my head against my fist, which was ready any second to give a good solid punch to Butch's face. '_How can I kill Butch that is spotless and won't make anyone think that I did it? Yeah right! Everyone would probably suspect me first. But still would it be worth it?'_

"Hey Buttercup!" came a voice. I looked over to see who was talking to me. I was only meet to my excitement. . . my sister. She seemed like she was annoyed by red, too because she started to give me hand signals that I would never think I would see from her.

A sly smile crept to my lips as she finished her signals. I gave her a nod before going back to looking out the window. Oh yeah this was going to be fun.

"Uhh. . . what is was up with your sister and those weird signals?" Butch asked going back to annoy me.

"I don't know, but even if I did I wouldn't tell you," I snorted watching as the trees moved past at what seemed lightning speed, but would be way faster if I was flying.

I heard Butch growl at my response. The next thing I knew, he grabbed me by the arm and turned me around in my seat. I glared at him as he wore, something between a smirk and glare, on his face.

"Give me a break. I saw how you were smiling at. . . whatever she was telling you. Was it on how sexy she thinks I am? Or how you should make a move on this hunk?" Butch smiled letting me go.

"Eww my sister would kill herself before she ever said you were sexy and the last thing she'd want me to do is go on a date with you. But you know what Butch," I dropped my voice a little and looked away frowning.

Butch seemed to have gotten way more interested, then he already was, because he leaned in to try to see my face a smirk planted on his face, "What?"

"I actually have thought that you were. . ." I looked up fluttering my eyelashes a little to give off the flirting affect, but at the same time make sure he didn't think anything was up. I know that Butch might not have thought that anything was up, however, I'm sure that he was extremely confused at the sudden 380 in my attitude. "handsome. . ." I crawled in my seat closer to him with each word I said, "clever with comebacks and soooo strong. . ." I was basically on top of him now. I held onto the back of our seat as I had my other hand on his chest. While I got with in an inch of his face, Butch smiled and closed his eyes leaning into me, but that is not happening, "To bad you don't even come close to me."

His eyes flew open, to bad it was to late, I pushed him on top of his brother that was on the floor in the isle. As soon as they started to struggle to get out of the. . . cough. . . strange position. . . cough. . . they were in. I couldn't help it, though I was laughing so hard I thought that I was about to wet my freaking pants. I wasn't even paying attention to what happened after that, all I heard was the whole bus laughing and carrying on.

Every time I caught a glimpse of the boys I would just laugh harder. The next time I looked I saw Boomer on top of both his brothers. . . oh yeah. . . this was way better then I thought it was going to be. I kept laughing until I saw my sister Bubbles help Boomer up. Once he got his balance he helped his other bros.

Butch came back next to me, his face flushed pure pink. I can't pass up an opportunity like this, "Oh come on Butch. Is there some you need to confess?"

"Just shut up Buttercup," Butch growled crossing his arms and burying his face into his arms.

I just continued to laugh until we got off the bus.

(Nobodies POV)

For the rest of the field trip Bubbles and Boomer stuck together because they were so into listening to if there were tactics to make their art any better. Brick and Butch didn't even go near Blossom and Buttercup, which they were very happy about. Little did they know that Brick and Butch were making a plan. . . just reserved for Blossom and Buttercup.

While the teacher was talking about one of the paintings Brick and Butch were in the back talking about their own painting.

"So what are we going to do about our revenge?" Butch asked crossing his arms.

Brick stayed back from the school group, "I know exactly what to do."

Brick gave his brother a sly smile signaling he had a devious plan. Butch returned the smile started the plan.

**Me: What do ya think? Sorry RRB and PPG had to leave the building to go to a meeting.**

**The next chapter will be up soon so yeah, keep an eye out and I'll get it up ASAP. Thanks! =P**


	2. Boys Revenge

**Me: I'm back! And with the rest of this Oneshot. Hope you guys are excited about this. And that it took so long my computer was. . . down and out for updates. So on with this story! Disclaimer: I do not own RRB and PPG.**

* * *

(Nobodies POV)

"Ugh I can't believe that the field trip is over," Bubbles sighed as her, Boomer and her sister's walked back to the buses from the art museum.

"It's okay, Bubs, we can always come back and check it out," Blossom said patting her on the back.

"Yeah, plus didn't you and Boomer learn enough about painting and crafts to keep you occupied for awhile?" Buttercup asked.

"Bubbles and I did learn a lot from this trip and we are excited to try some of the things we learned," Boomer smiled, but then remembered something, "Hey Blossom, Buttercup, have you guys seen my brothers? I haven't seen them since we got off the bus."

"I don't know, but good riddance," Buttercup waved.

"Buttercup! Sorry Boomer, it's just since the bus thing we don't really care about seeing your," Blossom explained as they started to get on the bus.

"Don't worry I understand," Boomer laughed.

So the girls got in the same seats, but this ride was going to be different. . .

"We are now leaving to go back to school and once you get back to school you are free to go home," Mrs. Kean said.

"Wow! This is going to be such a nice ride back to school," Buttercup stated putting her hands behind her head and stretching out her feet out on the bus seat.

"Agreed. I won't have to worry about Brick annoying me to death," Blossom nodded putting her head back and closing her eyes.

"I just hope they aren't getting themselves into trouble," Boomer mumbled.

Bubbles saw he was distressed and grabbed his arm, "Boomer, I'm sure that they are just mad at my sisters. I'm sure that it is nothing to worry about."

"I hope you are right, Bubbles," Boomer smiled as Bubbles giggled.

While the bus with Boomer, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom on it left for school, Brick and Butch were taking a different bus.

"I can't wait to get back to school," Butch exclaimed getting on the bus.

"I know and the best thing is that we can start as soon as we get off the bus," Brick grinned taking a seat alone.

Back at school:

(Brick's POV)

_'So Blossom thinks she can embarrass my brothers and I in front of the student body? Well, she has another thing coming.'_ I thought as I leaned against a wall with my arms crossed at the front of school. '_She is going to pay.'_

I was snapped out of my thought when I saw Blossom though.

"Alright guys I'll see you back at home!" Blossom waved to her sisters as she walked out of the front door. I tried to get her attention, but she didn't see me. . . at lest, I think she didn't see me. I ran ahead of her and jumped to get in her way before she left though the school gate.

"Brick, what the heck are you doing? Do you want even more embarrassment inflicted on you?" Blossom asked holding her books close.

I smirked. . . oh she has no idea what she's in for.

"Na. . . I was just wondering how long have you had that red bow?" I asked pointing to the always-red-ponytail-bow-holder in her hair.

"Since I was little," Blossom said nonchalantly taking a step to pass me.

Oh no you don't. In one swift movement I untied her bow and was now behind her. Her hands quickly went up to her hair searching for her beloved bow. When she couldn't find it she turned to me.

"So Blossom about that bow. . . how much does it mean to you?" I teased holding it up for her to see clearly.

"Brick, give me back my bow," she said through her teeth. She was actually starting to turn red from how pissed off I made her. Dang she looks different.

"Sorry Bloss. The only way you can get your bow from me is if you. . ." I turned away from her, but I looked over my shoulder to tell her how, "can catch me."

With that I took off with nothing but blood red light behind me. Not even a second later did I hear Blossom yelling.

"Brick! I swear I'm going to hit you across America when I get my bow back," Blossom screeched.

"Whatever you say Blossy," I laughed. Then I took a sharp turn between the Cafeteria and school.

I saw Blossom go sliding past. Perfect. I took another sharp turn so that I was now in an ally between the cafeteria and the gym. I pressed myself against the wall that I passed to get here. I held my breath and waited. All of the sudden, Blossom stopped at the intersection.

As she looked up at the sky I put each end of her ribbon in my hand. I quickly came out of the shadow and threw the ribbon around her. When her ribbon dropped to her waist I pulled her into the ally I was hiding in.

She was shocked and started to fight against me. I smirked, "Hey Blossom. What's with the feistiness all of the sudden?"

She looked over her shoulder best she could to glare at me. I smirked while letting her go, but she didn't have a chance. I grabbed her shoulders, spun her around to face me then smashed her against the brick wall. I made sure that she was at lest a foot off the ground to ensure that she wouldn't try anything. She flinched at the sudden over powerment I had over her.

Oh the pleasure of knowing I'm the one that had power. So nice.

Once Blossom recovered she death glared at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"This is my revenge. You really shouldn't have acted like you were going to kiss me then don't," I smirked.

She gasped, but I didn't permit her to say anything so I silenced her. I briskly pressed my lips against her and slipped into her mouth since she was gasping. She was trying her best to move her head, but I wouldn't allow it. I forced my body on her to keep her in one spot as I moved one of my hands from her shoulder to her head keeping her focused solely on my lips.

Sadly, she somehow got a handful of my hair and pulled my hair back. My head followed the motion, but not my body. I kept my eyes trained on her a goofy grin playing across my face. She was panting from surprise, but I honestly think because she was breathless from my amazing kissing skills.

She gave me a death glare, "Why?"

"I told you I'd show you how to make rosy red lips," I huffed touching her lips.

"Whatever," Blossom panted looking away. Oh no she didn't! I grabbed her head like before making her look at me again.

"Says you," I smirked then collided my lips with her. Her hands gripping my hair holding me close. I smirked against her lips and I felt her smile, too.

"Does this mean that we're together?" I asked pulling away a second.

"It might, if. . ." she thought looking towards the sky.

"If?" I repeated raising an eyebrow.

"If you quit enticing with other females," she said glancing down at me.

"Done," I quickly said before grabbing her head and forcing her to kiss me. . . again. This time though, she didn't mind.

I knew this plan would work, but to be honest when don't my plans work?

(Butch's POV)

'_She thinks she can just embarrass me! Make me look like an ass! She is going to get it. I'll make sure of that._ _Buttercup might have been the first one to have tried something, but I'll be the last to get my revenge,'_ I thought as I waited in the gym. I asked a couple of BC's friends what she does after school. It was hard to get info out of them, but after pulling some lines, flash a smirk, and a hand through the hair they were like puppets on a string. Apparently, she likes to work out every day after school and on the weekends get up in the morning and go to some gym to work out a little.

Oh I was also to leak out some other information out of them. . . like how she sleeps with a black stuffed dog.

I smirked at the thought of Buttercup cuddled up to a stuffed dog in her bed. But I was interrupted by my day dream when Buttercup came through the Gym doors. She had her black and green duffle bag full of books for studying over the weekend and some clean cloths for after her workout.

Once she crossed the basketball court and went into the weight room/ wrestling room I followed in pursuit. Luckily, I was planning on working out today after school and had athletic ware, but I didn't expect it to be for revenge.

I enter the weight room and see that nobody was here. Good no witnesses. Buttercup looked back to see who had entered and gave me a glare that basically said this, 'You have meet death.'

I look behind me then back at her, "Are you imaging things because I know that sweet little glare couldn't have possibly been for your most favorite person in the world."

I smirked when I heard a growl, "What the hell do you want? I was have the time of my life when you were gone."

I dropped to the floor laying on my back with my tongue hanging out. She gave me a look between, 'WTF?' and 'Are you that big of a dumb ass?'

I sat up putting a hand on my heart then saying sarcastically, "Buttercup, you just killed me. What kind of a hero are you?"

"A pretty damn good one to finally get rid of you," she said grabbing her I-Pod and Green Angry Bird earbuds.

"Oh you're so cruel," I smirked getting up to go set up my weights.

"Just shut up and don't bother me," she rolled her eyes while sticking the earbuds in. Next I heard music playing. She started her workout as I started mine.

Though the whole time I was lifting weights I would look in her direction to see her either doing boxing, running, or stretching. Let me tell you I had a very nice view, too, causing me to get a few glares now and then, but hey it's her fault, she should know not to workout in front of me. After awhile when I thought she was tired. . . well at lest not as strong. . . fine when she _seemed_ a little worn out I made my move. I got up from the weights I just finished with (might I add, I did a hundred lifts with 700 lbs? But that is really nothing) I started walking towards her. She was doing some cool down stretching and wasn't even paying the lest bit of attention to me. I could hear the song _Girls Run The World _by Beyonce playing on her I-Pod.

I smirked when I was right behind her. She still didn't notice me. Good makes this easier for me. I quickly cover her mouth with my hand as I slipped my arms around her torso and arms. She struggled to get out of my grasp, but I wasn't at all tired. . . Yeah when I said that doing a hundred lifts with 700 lbs was nothing. . . Yeah it really is. Me doing that is like a baby crawling, easy.

"What the hell are you doing Asshole!?" Buttercup screamed somehow getting my hand off her mouth.

"Payback for the bus. You know what BC how about we do this? Since we haven't fought it out in. . . what? Six? Seven years? Why don't we see who is stronger then the other?" I offered letting her go. She pushed me away then faced me. She was breathing heavy. I mean she was doing a lot that would take most of the power out of her. She kept looking at then behind me. . . where the exit was.

"Alright let's fight," she agreed getting in her defensive. Wow she is actually going to fight me? This is going to be so easy it won't be fun. I got into my position then launched at her. She dodged me then ran for the exit. Oh. . . that's why she wanted to fight. Well, I won't let her get away that easy. I ran at light speed and beat her to the door.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Buttercup. Is that a forfeit?" I asked shaking my head.

"Never in a million years will I forfeit to you," Buttercup snarled backing up.

I smirked moving towards her, "Then was with the attempt at a quick escape?"

"So then. . . I win," Buttercup thought.

"Well sorry, but. . ." I took one more step so I was right in front of her. We were now standing on the wrestling pads now too. "You're out!" I said low lifting my head.

She tried to make a break for it, but I grabbed her by the waist and pinned her down to the mat.

"Butch get off of me," she seethed struggling to get me off.

"Sorry, I win and now its time for me to claim my prize," I smirked victoriously.

"Don't you dar. . ." she started, but I'm done with talking. I viciously attacked her lips. Of course she was playing hard to get, but I'm a master at that so I can easily break her out of that. I bring one of my hands up to her face to force her mouth open. I'm in. I start my exploration.

I started to kiss her more hungrily and she bit my bottom lip. Oh she is definitely a keeper but it didn't honestly hurt because she was holding back. Along with the fact that I wasn't going to let her off that easy.

After a minute or so I pulled back to look at her. She was glaring at me, but I could see that smirk on her face. I smiled and nuzzled her cheek then hovered over her lips.

"I hate you," Buttercup muttered into my lips.

"I hate you more," I smirked before viciously attacking her lips for round two.

Oh yeah this was a ruff field trip.

(No One's POV)

_'Hey Bubbles can you here me?'_ came a staticy masculine voice over a walky talky.

"Yeah loud and clear, Boomer," Bubbles responded while sitting on the front steps of school.

_'Cool. Are you at the spot?'_ Boomer asked.

"Yeah. Where are you?" Bubbles giggled.

"I'm right here," Boomer said, but not from the walky talky.

Bubbles turned around to find Boomer standing right behind her with a huge grin across his face. Bubbles took the walky talky away from her face and put it back in it's holder on her hip. She got up and ran up to him.

He opened up his arms welcoming the bubbly blonde who basically jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a hug. He gladly hugged back. Once their little moment was over they pulled away enough to see each others' face.

"How did it go in the weight room?" Boomer asked.

"After some roughhousing and some insults being tossed back and forth Butch and Buttercup are together. At one point though I was seriously hoping that it wouldn't get any more physical then it already was," Bubbles smiled.

Boomer nodded with a laugh, happy with the out come, "Don't worry my bro might seem like a Playboy like that, but trust me he draws a line on stuff like that."

Bubbles sighed, "Good. I know Buttercup won't go that far, but what was going on in there I'm glad that I heard about Butch's side from you." Boomer laughed lightly then Bubbles asked, "So did it work out in the ally way?"

"Oh my gosh. . . I was actually debating whether to pull them apart so they wouldn't suffocate each other."

"So. . . I'm assuming they are together?" Bubbles asked giving him an innocent questioning look.

"I'm doubtful that Blossom and Brick aren't going to be seen **apart** now," Boomer smirked.

Bubbles laughed while Boomer pulled away from her, but keeping a tight hold on her hand. Bubbles smiled as Boomer lead her down the steps to leave the school grounds. Bubbles skipped beside Boomer while swinging their hands. Bubbles then said, "I'm glad that our siblings are finally getting together."

"Yeah maybe now we can finally tell them that we are together," Boomer added.

"Maybe we should wait till they actually admit it," Bubbles suggested after thinking about it.

Boomer stopped to think about it to. Bubbles watched his face as he thought once he came to a conclusion he said, "Yeah that would probably be the best thing."

With that they continued their walk.

"Hey would you like to get some ice cream?" Boomer offered.

"Sure," Bubbles agreed, "Besides I don't think that my sisters will be home anytime soon."

"Same with my brothers," Boomer nodded in total agreement.

With that they went to the ice cream store then watch the sunset.

* * *

**Me: Hahaha! I got to tell PPG and RRB this. They would die. Ahh. Anyway, on to more serious matters. Yep you know what it is. . . Please review! =P**

**Thanks and see you next time! =P**


End file.
